Rough Genderbent Days in the Hoenn Region part 2
by Lauren Jur
Summary: This is the continued version. Next, I'm going back because in the one about the original series, I forgot about Tracey. I'm gonna add him in this next one though just genderbent. So, hope you enjoy this series as much as I do and Isshu is coming up as well so can't wait! So, the other regions are comin up next! This is Lauren , your faithful fanfiction author! Orange Islands Trib


Chapter 1

Night fell after the battle against Norman and all the gyms were closed. Everyone went into their tents and fell asleep. The next gyms were for tomorrow and Ashley was so psyched. in the morning Rocky made some omelets. "Those smell aswesome." said Ashley. "Agreed." said Mason, "I think we should share some with our Pokemon." "Agreed." said Maxine. "OK." Rocky said, "I'm gonna make omelets for the Pokemon too. Just after I make these for you. Promise me to wait until you eat them because you know that there will be stuff for the Pokemon." "Wait before eating." they all said at once so they'd remember. After the omelets were done cooking, Rocky passed out the omelets on plates to everyone. Ashley was about to pick hers up when Pikachu reminded her to wait. Then, Rocky made the omelets for the Pokemon. After they were done, everyone ate their omelets and then headed out to Fortee City. The first place they stopped was the Gym of course and Ashley was so psyched to battle the gym leader. "I'm Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a gym battle!" said Ashley. "Sure thing." said Winnie, "i accept your challenge!"

Chapter 2

Winnie sent out Altaria. "Go, Altaria!" said Winnie. "Go, Grovyle!' said Ashley. Grovyle had great speed so Altaria's attack always missed it. "Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" said Ashley. Altaria fainted and Ashley cheered. She hugged Grovyle and then went back to battle mode. That move worked despite the type advantage. Winnie sent out Pelipper. "Go Pikachu!" Ashley shouted and Pikachu ran out. "Thunderbolt!" said Ashley. Pelipper used Steel Wing as a ground and then used Hydro Pump. "What's up, Pelipper?" asked Winnie when he saw Pelipper's wing contact with the ground and Pikachu ran out. "Use Thunder!" Both of them were defeated due to the damage they took. The next Pokemon Winnie had was a Swellow so he sent his Swellow out and battled with it. Ashley, however, to battle the Swellow, she sent out her Grovyle. The Swellow was a Shiny. "Grovyle, go!" said Ashley, throwing out Grovyle's pokeball. Shiny Swellow was a really powerful battler with powerful attacks like Aerial Ace and Hyper Beam. Ashley wondered how she could defeat it. It defeated Ashley's Grovyle so she sent out her Swellow to take care of the Shiny version. Swellow, too, was almost defeated but with a little quick thinking, Ashley beat Shiny Swellow and won the Feather Badge. The next gym to challenge was in Mossdeep City and Ashley was looking forward to battling the leaders there so they raced to Mossdeep City.

Chapter 3

This was Ashley's first battle with two gym leaders and she was gonna win it. "Hello challenger. Our names are Nate and Liam." said the leaders, "And we specialize in Psychic-type Pokemon. So feel free to battle us and if you win, you will win a very special badge: the Mind Badge." Ashley used Pikachu against Nate's Solrock. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Now!" said Ashley. "Use Light Screen!" said Liza. Ashley looked at the two determined. She was gonna win this one once and for all. "Swellow, Aerial Ace!" said Ashley. Then, Solrock used Sandstorm. "Hop on Swellow and use Thunderbolt!" Lunatone used Light Screen again. The battle went on and on and on and on and on until Ashley was certain that she had that badge. Until she had that Mind Badge, she focused and focused and focused and focused with all of her might. She then finally beat them and got the Mind Badge, moving on to eat lunch. Rocky had made some awesome sushi. After sushi, it was time to go to the next gym. The next gym was in Sootopolis City and it was the last gym Ashley had to battle in the Hoenn region. She really hoped that she could get there and win that Rain Badge!

Chapter 4

When she got there, the gym leader said, "Welcome challenger. You must be here to challenge me and get the gym badge but since this is the last gym in the Hoenn league, I'm not going easy on you. I'm going hard, do you like that?" "Of course!" exclaimed Ashley. She loved battles with huge challenges. "If there weren't any challenges, wouldn't Pokemon battles be too boring?" said Ashley. Juan nodded. "You are right." he said, "Go, Sealo!" said Juan and then sent out another Pokemon. "Go Seaking!" he said. "Oh yeah!" said Ashley, "This just gets more interesting whenever I'm dragged into it! Go Pikachu! Go Snorunt!" "mm." said Juan, "Nice opponents but how long will they last? Attack both of you!" "Snorunt, Icy Wind!" said Ashley. "Seaking, Horn Drill!" said Juan. Pikachu's electric attacks reflected at Snorunt. "Now, Aurora Beam!" said Juan. Sealo tried hitting Pikachu with that attack but Ashley's Pikachu dodged the Aurora Beam attack. She was getting close to the Rain Badge! When her Pokemon were attempting to attack from up close, Seaking hit Snorunt with Hyper Beam, forcing Ashley to switch to Corphish. "Sealo, BubbleBeam!" said Juan. Ashley looked at Juan with a determined face. "I CANNOT LOOOOOOOOSEEEE!" she said and went into epic battle mode. "Sealo, now aim at Pikachu!" said Juan. But Pikachu dodged again. "Seaking, dive and use Horn Attack!" said Juan. But Corphish caught Seaking by its horn. "Seaking, Horn Drill! NOW!" said Juan. "Yeah." said Ashley, "Like that's gonna work!" That move damaged Corphish a lot and then got hit by Iron Tail. After Iron Tail, Seaking fainted. Then, Sealo was left alone. "Sealo, Ice Ball, Ice Ball, Ice Ball!" said Juan. Juan almost won the battle, causing Ashley not to get her Rain Badge that she was hoping for. Maybe that would ruin her reputation as a Pokemon master. But she wouldn't ever give up. Never, ever, ever. Ashley smiled and turned her hat around. "Everything just got real!" said Ashley, "Go, Corphish! Crabhammer, now!" Sealo was defeated and Ashley won the battle. That was it in the Hoenn region, sadly but you'll see her again in the other regions!

Next book: Orange Islands Tribute


End file.
